Selene
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: She had been working for him since they were both little children, but it was actually the first time she would get so close to him. .:MurtaghxO.C.:. .:OneShot:.


I made this to the Fan Flashworks Community on LJ under the prompt of "Breakfast", right after I finished Inheritance. Must say, I'm very disappointed at the book. The middle was quite good, but the ending was just... frustrating.

Anyways, here goes the story. Review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini.

* * *

_**Selene**_

She tried to enter the room the most quietly as possible, trying the hardest not to disturb her young lord. In her hands, she held a tray filled with everything he liked most to have for breakfast. She had been working for him since they were both little children, but it was actually the first time she would get so close to him.

She stopped for a minute at the door, holding her breath. He was lying with his shirtless back up, the big scar showing itself freely. The sheets were covering only his legs as he lied loosely, using almost all the space of his doubled bed. Her eyes travelled up, to his black hair spread beautifully on his pillow, like dark halos of a death angel.

She approached his nightstand slowly, placing the contents of the tray on it. A pitcher of water and other of orange juice, plates filled with hot bread and blackberry muffins, pots of butter and jam and lots of fruits, such as grapes and apples. Everyone loathed Galbatorix, but they all had to admit no one ever starved on his castle.

She was ready to leave the room when a strong hand pulled her by the arm, trapping her with his back to the bed and her master on top of her.

"You're new." He said, his voice husky since he had just woke up.

"Not exactly, my lord." Her face was slightly red, but she was as calm as she was one second before.

He raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to explain further.

"I have always prepared your meals, my lord, but it is the first time I come to bring it, since you scared one other maid."

A smirk crept on his face.

"I remember. The last girl cried like a little baby. You, however, seem awfully calm."

"I've been working to you ever since we were children, my lord. We might have never seen each other, but I know you enough, if you forgive my indiscretion. I know you are good person, my lord."

Finally, Murtagh really took in the girl trapped beneath him. Her long auburn hair was wavy, ending in perfectly moulded curls. Her eyes were of a bright green, staring at him fearless.

"How come you know me but I don't know you?"

"I cannot know that, my lord. This is the first time I am assigned to come with your food, even though I have always been the one to make it for you."

"Quite interesting." He mused, still not letting her go. "However, you are way better than the last one. That girl was a fool."

"She was new, my lord. She was brought as a battle prisoner, she was scared of everything, especially of the red dragon and his rider."

Murtagh's smirk grew wider.

"I see. And since you knew me before I was a rider, you don't think I'm worth of your fear."

She shook her head slowly.

"That's not it, my lord. I know our king, I'm aware of the things he is able to do. I cannot know how he does it exactly, but I know he does it. And since I've known you for as long as I've known myself… Forgive me for my presumption, my lord, but I know who you really are."

His chuckle was dark and menacing, but she didn't even flinch with the sound.

"Interesting. You remind me of my little brother and his efforts of saving me." the mockery was clear in his voice. "What's your name, maid that knows me so well?"

"Selene, my lord."

Murtagh's face went paler than usual. How come she could have a name so close to his mother's?

"Who gave you this name?" his asked in a harsh tone.

"My mother, my lord. In honour to your mother, Lady Selena."

"I figured so much."

Selene could see the angst and sorrow on his dark eyes. Taking a deep breath to gain courage, she placed a hand on his face, forcing him to look at her again.

"I was told I'm nothing like your honourable mother, though. Nor in looks, neither in personality."

For a moment, she saw on his eyes something that has been hidden since he first laid them on her. She saw… pain and vulnerability.

He moved away from her, sitting on the edge of the bed, hiding his face on both hands.

Selene got up and looked at him, feeling an urge to reach out to him. However, she knew she had pushed him too far already.

"If you need _anything_, my lord, do not hesitate to call me."

With that said, she headed to the door.

"Selene." He called her.

"Yes, my lord?"

"When you come with my lunch, call me Murtagh."

She curtsied with grace.

"I will."


End file.
